Total Eclipse
by bleachgirl4
Summary: I sat on the sleeping bag, staring at the walls of the tent. My arms were wrapped tightly around my knees, trying to keep warm. Alice had been right when she said it would be unseasonably cold. Takes place during Eclipse. Please give it a shot.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.

This story has been floating around in my mind for a while. Review and tell me what you think.

* * *

I sat on the sleeping bag, staring at the walls of the tent. My arms were wrapped tightly around my knees, trying to keep warm. Alice had been right when she said it would be unseasonably cold. I wore several layers of clothing and still my body was shivering uncontrollably in the frigid air.

I was pissed. And worried. And scared. Okay, I was more worried and scared than pissed. The love of my life was fighting an army of newborns for me. He and his family were again trying to defend me and I was left here, helpless. I _hated_ feeling helpless. Ever since the first moment I had been able to, I had taken care of Renee. She never really took care of me, she was too scatterbrained. I always had to support her when she would get a new hobby. When I moved to Forks, I had always cooked and cleaned for Charlie. He kept to himself, and I stayed to myself. I didn't have to worry about him as I did with mom. He was more responsible. I had always thought of myself as independent, but as I got closer to the Cullens, I began to feel increasingly helpless and dependent. Usually, I didn't mind. Usually, I didn't even notice, but at times like this, when I was the reason they were in danger, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be able to do something, _anything_, to help. Instead, I was stuck here trying to not freeze to death.

Had the battle started yet? Who would I lose? Whether it be vampire or werewolf, it would be like losing one of my family. It would be my fault for being such a danger magnet. I wish fate would be more selective and just target me, but every time, the ones I loved ended up being in danger. How would I live with the guilt of knowing that? Of knowing that I had been the cause of the death of one of my family? What if Embry was killed? Quil, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Sam, Esme, Rosalie, Seth, Emmett, Jacob . . . Edward? I shuddered at the last name and quickly tried to focus on something else. If I thought about that too much, I would surely lose my mind.

Instead of that, I focused on after. Edward and I had finally reached an agreement. I shuddered at the thought of his condition. Marriage. I wasn't afraid of commitment, but I had been taught by Renee that early marriage was practically the worst of sins, using herself as an example. I could see his point of view somewhat, but I still wasn't thrilled about the idea. Knowing me, I'll end up tripping halfway down the aisle and embarrass myself to death. I didn't mind actually being married, though. The more I thought of it the more I liked the idea of being completely Edward's in every way, and him completely mine.

Over the jarring chatter of my teeth slamming together repeatedly, I heard a ripping noise. I turned toward the sound . . .

and froze in terror.

* * *

Please review. I want to know what you think. Should I continue this?


	2. Newborns and the Volturi

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

Sorry. This isn't really an update. I went back and changed a lot of this. The first few paragraphs are the same, though.

* * *

I threw the last of the newborns into the fire. The fight had been even easier than expected. Two of the wolves had broken legs and Jasper was absently rubbing his arm where he had been bitten as he stared at the fire. I internally rolled my eyes at him. He wouldn't have been bitten if he wasn't trying to take care of Alice as well as himself. Alice was well able to defend herself.

"They'll be here in about 7 minutes," Alice said, her smile turning into a worried frown as a vision came. I silently cursed. The Volturi were going to be making an appearance, and it would be better if Bella was with us, but 7 minutes wasn't enough time to go get her and get back. We expected to have more time. While all of us gave the clearing and surrounding woods a quick and thorough search to make sure we had gotten every piece, Carlisle gave the wolves a quick explanation and sent them home. The Volturi wouldn't honor a pact with mutts, and it would be best to keep them as uninvolved as possible.

"78 seconds."

We arranged ourselves into a loose V with Carlisle at the point. I glanced around at my family. Relieved expressions were present on everyone's faces. We were all glad this was finally over. Rosalie gave Emmett a swift kiss before falling back in place. Jasper squeezed Alice's hand before letting it drop. I felt a pang of longing. I wanted my Bella. I was ready for this to be over so I could go to her and hold her and feel her safe and happy in my arms.

Half a second later, Jane, Demitri, and Felix walked through the smoke. Demitri noted the newborn that surrendered with some surprise. Bree was curious about our lifestyle. Carlisle had offered her something different than the lifestyle she had come to loath, and she accepted.

Felix glanced at each of us, calculating how much of a threat we were. _Dang, where's Bella? I wanted to have some fun. _I stiffened slightly at his thoughts.

Jane wore a bored expression. She glanced at the pile of newborns from the corner of her eye. Her expression didn't change, but her mind reeled in shock. _How could seven vegetarian vampires destroy so many newborns?_ She had obviously thought that we would get weaker by drinking animal blood.

"Did you destroy all of those newborns? Are there any left?" Jane asked, her voice emotionless.

"Yes, we did," Carlisle answered politely, "and there are no more that we know of."

"How many?"

"19," Jasper answered.

"And the creator?"

"We don't know who or where they are," Esme stated.

Felix let out a low chuckle. "Maybe I can have some fun after all."

"Where's Bella?" Demitri asked calmly, completely ignoring Felix.

"She's up north with some friends of ours hunting. We didn't want to have to worry about protecting her as well as ourselves," Alice supplied without hesitation.

Demitri nodded knowingly. He understood the added strain a newborn would add. Felix's thoughts were shadowed by disappointment. Jane, however, was skeptical.

"When was she changed?"

"About a month and a half ago," Esme answered.

"No problems yet?" Felix asked with a wicked grin.

"None yet," Carlisle answered pointedly.

Jane smirked. Then she glanced at Bree. "Why is she still alive?"

"She surrendered." Rosalie answered coolly.

"She broke the law. The Volturi don't give second chances.

"Aro, Markus, and Caius will be pleased to hear that Bella is no longer human. They'll expect to see her soon."

With that thinly veiled threat, she turned to leave. Before she went more than two feet, she glanced over her shoulder. "Felix, take care of that." Then, she continued walking, Demitri close behind her.

Felix grinned evilly and stepped closer. I closed my eyes as her screams rent the air until they were abruptly cut off.

I needed Bella. I needed to hold her in my arms, to know that she was safe.

A fresh wave of incense hit my nose, and I opened my eyes to see Felix disappear into the trees.

* * *

Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately I was running through the trees. I had to have Bella in my arms.

I became aware of six sets of footfalls trailing close behind me. My family. For a moment I wondered why they were following me, then I disregarded it.

I began to think of the future. Soon Bella would marry me. I still couldn't entirely wrap my mind around the concept that she was going to be mine. Every time I thought about it, I swear I could almost feel my heart jump. I had no idea how I would react when I saw her walking down the aisle. To me.

Then I thought about after.

Bella expected, no, _demanded_ that I sleep with her. The man within me rejoiced and couldn't wait to have his way with her, to make her moan and scream my name. My mind, however, was terrified. I never wanted to hurt her, yet I had agreed to something that could possibly kill her. She had complete confidence in me, saying I could never hurt her, but I disagreed. I didn't have nearly as much faith in myself as she had in me. I had spoken with Carlisle and my brothers as well. They also had more confidence in me. :"If you could stop drinking her blood even after you removed the venom, you should have no trouble making love to her. Then again, maybe you just don't know how. Maybe you won't even be able to make love. You _are_ a prude." Emmett had joked. Despite their advice and reassurances, I was still terrified.

My train of thought was broken by an angry, anguished howl in the distance. My head snapped toward the sound. The wolf was still too far away for me to hear, but the howl was so powerful in its anguish that I came to an abrupt stop. What could cause that much sorrow?

I began running again, my thoughts trying to figure out why the wolves were so worked up. A while later, I heard many paws pounding into the ground in the distance. Dread and worry spread through my veins like ice as I realized they were going in the same direction as I was. Of their own accord, my feet sped up.

The wolves' minds were just beginning to come into my range as I broke through the trees into the clearing. Their minds were beyond angry, unable to form any coherent thoughts. One of the wolves, Leah, also had unfathomable sadness.

Before I could think of any of this anymore, I saw the clearing. My mind instantly went numb. The tent I had put up and attached securely to the rock was in tatters around the clearing. Huge cracks had appeared in the cliffside. Trees had been snapped and shredded. Seth lay in a crumpled heap, not moving and not breathing. _Where was Bella?_ my mind screamed. She was no longer in the clearing. I didn't see any signs of her. I had failed her. I couldn't protect her. Where was she? Was she still alive? That thought immediately reminded me of a few months ago, when Rosalie had called me and told me she was dead. The hole that had ripped itself into my dead heart was threatening to reemerge and I quickly stopped that train of thought. I knew I would die if she did. She was my heart, my life. I knew what it felt like to lose her, and I didn't want to go through that again.

As I continued to stare around, my family came up behind me, silent. Emmett was dumbstruck, in complete disbelief. Carlisle and Esme were worried, realizing Bella wasn't there. Carlisle immediately went over to Seth. Jasper was taking in the destruction with a practiced eye. _There was more than one vampire here. An older one as well as a newborn._ Alice's mind was full of so much anger, worry, sadness that her thoughts were unfocused. Rosalie, as per usual, was being completely self-centered. _We fought the newborns for nothing?_

I sniff the air, trying to find... something. Maybe a scent of Bella. Maybe a hint of where she is. I don't know. As the scents in the air register in my mind, my lips immediately pull back as a snarl leaps from my throat. "Victoria." The name is like acid on my tongue. Immediately, I begin to follow the trail she has left, noting the floral scent that is intermingled. She took Bella. Jasper, Emmett, and Alice follow me. Emmett is pissed. He wants revenge for his sister. Jasper's thoughts are similar, but a more controlled. Alice is also pissed, but is more worried about Bella than she is of killing Victoria.

We run for an unknown time, before the scent disappears. We are at a major highway. I growl in frustration and punch the nearest tree, splintering the bark. Where did she go?

Soon, though, my anger melts into worry, then pure fear. _Bella._ Her name repeats endlessly in my mind. I sink to the ground, my head in my hands.

"Edward, we'll find her." Alice's voice is full of confidence, but I can sense her worry.

"How?" I beg, needing reassurance.

"Edward, pull yourself together. Moping isn't going to help Bella. You need to be strong for her. She needs you. You need to be the man she thinks you are. For her." Emmett's voice was hard and left no room for complaining. I stared at my brother silently for a moment, surprised, before I slowly rose to my feet.

"She knows we will do anything to get Bella back. She's expecting it." Jasper mused. "Alice, can you see anything?" He turned to his mate.

"No, she keeps changing her mind." Alice's voice was full of frustration.

"Can you see if Bella is still alive?" I ask in a quiet voice.

"Yes. She's alive. For now." She adds the last part darkly as a vision of Bella lying on the floor, cold, pale, and unmoving flashes across her mind. I flinch, her unseeing eyes staring into me.

"What can we do now?" Emmett is ready for action. He is fiercely protective of Bella and is conjuring up vivid images of ripping Victoria up slowly, painfully.

"Let's go back to the house. Maybe Carlisle will have a suggestion."

Carlisle's face becomes grave and Esme's full of worry as we fill them in. Rosalie remains indifferent as she listens.

"There is nothing we can do right now," he says slowly, his mind full of worry for Bella and Seth. The werewolf is barely alive. His entire left side was crushed and his neck was broken. Carlisle was barely able to save him. He was still alive, but he was still in really bad shape. He runs over possible ways to find Victoria, but to no avail.

"Victoria is vindictive. She won't kill Bella anytime soon. She wants revenge and she wants it to be as painful as possible. And she wants us to know about it. She'll find some way to tell us." Jasper said, his thoughts strategical. My heart sank as I realized that he was dead on. His musings fit Victoria to a "T". I knew she wanted revenge, but I never truly realized just how sadistic she was.


End file.
